


Scripts

by Psychonic_Cat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casey - Freeform, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonic_Cat/pseuds/Psychonic_Cat





	1. Chapter 1

Johns: 

Casey: lying in hospital bed, and wakes up.  
Mom: “Thank goodness!” hugs Casey.  
Casey: “Who are you?”   
Mom: Pulls away. “Casey, I’m your mom.”  
Nurse: “I’m sorry, but this guy named Tyler insist on visiting.” mom nods.  
Casey: “Who's that?”   
Mom: “Your best friend.”   
Tyler: “Hey Casey.”  
Casey: “What happened?”  
Mom: “You suddenly fainted, Tyler found you in the gym.”  
Tyler: “Do you remember anything?”   
Casey: shakes her head, “No.”  
Tyler: “I think it’s best I leave.” he walks out of the room.  
Mom: “Don’t worry, everything will be alright.”  
Casey: “Thanks.”   
Dad: walks into room “Hey Casey.” he looks at the table near her bed, “Who gave you those flowers? They seem to be dieing.”  
Casey: shrug, “It was there when I woke up.”   
Nurse: Walk up to door, “She should be able to go, the doctor needs to check on her though.”  
**Curtains close, random person runs across stage holding sign, Act 2  
**Curtains open  
Doctor: “She has amnesia, you can decide whether you take her, or leave her for another night.”  
Mom: looks to Dad and nod.  
Dad: “We’ll take her now.”   
Doctor: “Okay, just go down stairs and talk to the front desk.” the doctor goes into the next room.  
Dad & Mom: walk out.  
Doctor: walks back in, “Okay, I turned off all the things in this room, just unhook you and you can meet your parents down stairs.” he does so.  
Casey: “Thanks” looks at flowers, “Wait.” she picks up the vase and follows the doctor.  
**Curtains close, random person runs across stage holding sign, Act 3.  
**Curtains open  
Casey: “Thanks mom, thanks dad. I think I’ll just go straight to sleep.” Casey takes her stuff off stage.  
Mom & Dad: walk off talking about their daughter.  
Casey: walks back on stage, as her bed and such slowly get pushed on. Goes to sink and pours water from vase out before throwing the flowers away. Looks at the bottom of the pot, “Dear Casey, hopefully you found this intact, otherwise you would never gain your memories back. Anyways, just wanted to say hi. Don’t worry, you’ll hear from me later.” Casey sit down and open laptop. A website is open, it says DON’T TELL ANYONE. Casey shut laptop immediately and sleep.  
**Intermission  
Cayes: Wake up. get ready, eat breakfast, don’t say a word, and quickly out the door before anyone stops you.  
Tyler: “Hey Casey! Your earlie.”   
Casey: smile and nod.  
Tyler: “Guess we should go to school now.” walks around the stage with Casey until they reach the side they started on, “First class is English for you, P 20.”  
Casey: nod, “Thanks.” walk off.   
**Curtains close  
(sorry, I can’t think right now, and if you wanna know why you just need to meet my family)  
Casey: Walk back on and to a desk. Projected on stage, You raise and fall, but never hit the ground. Casey stands up and walks out of class, teacher yelling behind. Walks to the back of the crowd, and into a corner.  
**Curtains close  
Tyler: “Has anyone seen Casey?” runs out and see her, “What’s wrong?”   
Casey: gives him the paper.   
Tyler: looks to the audience, and asks the question out loud, “You raise and fall, but never hit the ground?” flip paper. Shows it to Casey.  
Casey: “Look for a seat that you push with your feet,”   
Tyler & Casey: Smile, “A SWING!” they both run back on stage, where the curtain is now open, Tyler pulling Casey.  
Casey: sit on one.  
Tyler: pushes, “What was that?”  
Casey: “Nothing, just some dumb riddle I thought I’d try and solve.”   
Tyler: “You ran out of class.”   
Casey: “You followed.”  
Tyler: “The teacher told me.”  
Casey: “oh”  
Tyler: “Just kidding.”  
Casey: “You should go.”  
Tyler: “Do you really want that?”  
Casey: nod.  
Tyler: leaves.  
Projector plays two kids playing on the swing, it’s Casey and Tyler.  
Casey: So that’s what happened.  
**Curtains close.  
(So you get it, I was thinking that in the end, Tyler was the one that did this all because he messed up, and though he helped her with all of them, the last one he throws her completely off. Sorry I wasn’t very good at this, I have other scripts but yeah. If you think I can continue, you can leave a comment.)


	2. Karkat

Karkat:

Casey: rummaging through box, and picks up a letter, “Whats this?” opens letter:  
“Dear future me,  
By now you are probably 20, and working hard in college. As of now, I am now a resident of california, a big difference from Texas, where we used to live. I wrote this, well we wrote this to remind ourselves that we are supposed to met our friend, Tyler for the first time in ten years! The day is December 24, at 9:00 am, in front of the park we talked about, the name is your password.  
Love,  
Past you.”   
Casey: Smiles as flipping the puzzle he picked out in her hand. Then quickly looks at phone, “Oh god It’s today! And in an hour!” off staged.  
**Curtains open  
Tyler: Walks on stage.  
Phone: “Tyler, today at 9:00 am, or an hour, you have a meeting with Casey from Elementary school.”  
Tyler: “I’m already on my way.”walks up to coffee stand by park, “One coffee” he pays, and receives.  
Casey: Rushes on stage, “Wow,” walks over to bench, past Tyler and sits.  
Tyler: Sits next to Casey, “Gonna pretend you don’t know me?”  
Casey: smiles, “Sorry It’s just been too long!” hugs Tyler.  
Casey & Tyler: pull out puzzles, and exchange them, Casey finishes before Tyler.  
Tyler: “you’ve always been better at puzzles than me.” solves.  
Tyler & Casey: they both open the box. and take out the key.  
Tyler: “Ready?”  
Casey: “Scarred?” she smiles and stands. Both walk off stage.  
**Curtains close  
Run across ACT 2  
Casey: “Its here, behind this door.” you put your keys together, and open the lock.  
**Curtains open  
Tyler: walks off  
Casey: sits in a seat, “Wow, an office.”  
Boss: “Hey Tyler, we have to fire you,”  
Casey: “But”  
Boss: “But, I will appoint you to this place, my friend runs it.”  
Casey: “Oh, I see.”  
**Curtains close  
Tyler: walks out, “I’m not sure I’m ready fo-”   
**Curtains open  
Tyler: “A kitchen?”   
Waiter/tress: “I need two scallops, and a fresh ginger juice, made with less ginger than usual.”  
Chef: “Good luck.” pats Tyler's back.  
Tyler: “How do I make this?” the entire kitchen laughs. Tyler starts randomly doing a lot of stuff.  
**Curtains close  
ACT 3  
**Curtains open, Casey talking to a friend.  
Casey: “So about this friend.”  
Friend #1: “Yes, you’re meeting them soon.”  
Casey: “Have I told you anything else?”  
Friend #1: “You like them.”  
Casye: “That...I did.”   
**Curtains Close  
Tyler: At a job interview.  
Lady/Man: “What did you do before this?”  
Tyler: “Self-employed, tried pop-ups, getting food.”  
Person: “Wow, impressive. Your interest in this job?”  
Tyler: “Simple, I want to learn from the best.”  
Person: “Why should we pick you?”  
Tyler: “I graduated with a degree in culinary arts, top of my class, and after that devoted my life to organic living. When my leftover savings from college ran low, I had to come to get a job. I found you guys are amazing, and I think I would be a perfect fit.”  
Person: Smiles, “One more question, how soon can you start?”  
Tyler: “Now!”  
**Curtain close  
(You get it, sorry if it sucks.)


End file.
